The Continued Adventures of Sky
by Speeder6
Summary: In the world of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Team Serenity, a duo of two pokemon, have managed to save the world and restore peace. However, their adventures aren't over just yet.
1. Reminiscence

_The Team of Legend, the team that saved time. The team that saved the world from an eternal nightmare._

_One Swampert and one Lucario had ended an evil plot to enslave all of the pokemon in this world. These two pokemon had their names passed down in legend as the greatest team of all time._

_After their battle with the fiend, Darkrai, they briefly returned to normal life as a rescue team. _

_Although their journey was not over yet. Another, possibly greater fate awaited them, this time with a new friend in tow._

_We start this new tale the night before our heroes met the third member; the two friends recounting their story so far._

* * *

It was dusk now, and the only sound that could be heard was of the calming waves of the sea. The waves on the beach rolled in and out, glistening under the dimming light of the sun. There were also bubbles that had been blown by the Krabby, floating across the fresh sea air, shimmering and adding to the beauty of the calm scene. The view was spectacular, one that nobody who had seen it ever forgot. This place showed just part of the splendour of this world, a world where only pokemon existed and the existence of humans was just a story passed down through generations.

Above this scene, in a cliff face that was shaped liked a Sharpedo, a Lucario watched the scene at the beach in awe, mesmerised by the sight. Soon, a Swampert walked up to this Lucario to join him in watching the awesome display.

"Nathan, you've always loved watching the beach at sunset, haven't you?" the Swampert smiled.

"Well I guess so. Even though I've evolved and been through so much, this," he gestured to the beach, "will never fail to take my breath away."

"It was on that beach that we first met, wasn't it? This kinda reminds me of then."

Nathan nodded, "despite it being so long since that time, I remember it as if it was just a few days ago."

Phillip took his place next to Nathan as his earliest memories flooded back to him. It was back when Nathan was just a Riolu, but even then he had that feeling of kindness emanating from him. This added to the fact that Phillip had woken up as a Mudkip with absolutely no memories had meant that the two of them had become inseparable friends from the start. Although little did they know that this friendship would hold through many trials.

Phillip kept watching the sunset, "after that was when we went on our first exploration together, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was; although I wish it hadn't been just to get my Relic Fragment from those thieves who took it. Speaking of, what ever happened to our enemies, Team Skull," Nathan replied.

"I'm not sure, but never mind. Anyway, if it wasn't for them we wouldn't have gone through our first mystery dungeon, so really you could say they helped us!" the Swampert said with a smirk.

"Remember how you didn't even know that a mystery dungeon is a dungeon filled with a series of floors that have bad pokemon; and also that they lead to different places, and I had to explain it to you?"

"To be fair, I had lost almost all of my memories so I wouldn't have known," Phillip argued.

The Lucario paused and thought for a second, "I guess you're right," he agreed, "and after our first exploration was when I finally got… you finally gave me the courage to join the guild as part of a rescue team."

The team that they made then became known as Team Serenity. This small team of two started off as an unknown duo of pokemon, however along their journey this changed vastly. Of course before this happened they had other situations to face.

"I still owe you my thanks Phillip, if it wasn't for you, I never would have become an explorer," Nathan said, still surveying the scene before him.

"Well, you certainly helped me through our time at the guild. Remember when Wigglytuff sent us on that useless mission?"

"The one where he sent us to learn about a place he already knew about?" Lucario grinned slightly, "how could I forget?"

"If it wasn't for you being brave and trusting in me, I would have given up, but your determination brought us through,"

"Your Dimensional Scream ability really came through for us then," the Lucario commented.

"Don't forget, it only works in the presence of a trusted partner, so you were part of the discovery as well," Phillip replied.

"Some discovery, Wigglytuff had already been there!"

He was correct about this. The pokemon in Phillip's vision back then had indeed been the quirky Wigglytuff, the same Wigglytuff that sent them on a mission that he himself had already completed.

"Either way, the Dimensional Scream is a useful thing to have. Being able to see into the past or future just by touching something is very handy. If only I could control it properly, or know whether my vision is in the past or future," Phillip thought aloud.

Nathan got up, his piercing red eyes glowing in the dimming light of the night. As he walked over to his bed, the familiar ocean breeze swept through his fur. He sat down and waited for Phillip to go to his own bed before he started talking to him again.

"Maybe if you could've controlled it, we would have seen the whole thing with Dusknoir, the Time Gears and Grovyle," Nathan pointed out, "but really, being able to see the past and future at will would make everything too easy, and where's the fun in that?" he said with a small grin.

"You're right, that would be boring," Phillip agreed, "anyway, speaking of Grovyle, what do you think happened to him after he sacrificed himself to save us?"

Phillip's face grew solemn. Speaking of his old partner, the one he supposedly had as a human was hard. Grovyle's sacrifice had saved the world, but at the apparent cost of his existence.

"Don't worry, for some reason I get the feeling that Grovyle is okay in the future," Nathan assured him, "I'm not sure, but I think I felt a message on the wind and light; it said that they were safe… thanks to us."

The Swampert cheered up slightly when he heard this. His friends in the future could be safe, and even though he wasn't completely sure of it, Phillip trusted that Nathan would tell the truth. Ever since he had turned into a pokemon, Phillip had met so many people, made so many friends and gone to so many amazing places, but every step of the way he had been with Nathan.

"You know, I think that the life of a human, no matter how good, could never be better than my life here as a pokemon. I'm so happy in this world and I'll never want to go back," Phillip admitted.

"Who would want to go to some boring world with humans? Besides, you helped save our world Phillip, and I couldn't have wished for a better person to have become a pokemon." Lucario smiled a little, "It almost sounds like we're thanking Darkrai for his whole plot!"

"Luckily he didn't complete the whole thing though. Making the world share an eternal nightmare doesn't seem too good. At least we managed to stop him before any real harm was done."

"Well, it was all up to you when Darkrai put you to the test. Your belief in me… and in us stopped him from succeeding. Remember?"

Darkrai. It was that one pokemon that started it all. Phillip's transformation, the collapse of Temporal Tower and the plot against the world; all this was due to this one pokemon. Team Serenity's entire journey was caused by Darkrai, and ultimately ended in both the villain and the victims meeting. Fortunately they managed to triumph over the twisted evildoer and wiped his memory clean, ridding the world of him.

"I still can't believe it; we managed to finally defeat him, the one who tried to place a cursed fate upon the world."

"With a little help from Palkia," Nathan added.

"So, would you say that we achieved our goal?" Phillip asked, looking into the starry sky.

"Seeing as our team name is 'Team Serenity' and the world is pretty serene right now, I'd say that we have,"

"Well, life goes on, and there are still places to go, dungeons to explore and thieves to catch."

"Well, we'd better get some rest in for tomorrow then." Nathan said, lying down on his bed

"I agree, but one more thing."

"What?" Nathan replied.

"Thanks for being my partner. All this time that we've spent together, I've never been happier. You know, I think that we've become more alike due to us being together."

"That just makes us better partners," both of them shared a laugh, "and thank you for being my partner too."

As the stars above shone, Phillip and Nathan, the two heroes of this world were glad that they had met. Their partnership had saved the world and they had built an unbreakable bond between each other. A Swampert and a Lucario, Team Serenity, saviours of space and time

The two pokemon then fell asleep. Ready for whatever awaited them on the next day.


	2. The Secret of the Fated Plains

"Ah, Team serenity, I've been looking for you," Chatot squawked.

Nathan and Phillip were now in the depths of Wigglytuff's guild where they usually received their missions. All around them, recruits both old and new were talking and preparing for any explorations they were planning. Today however, Chatot, the head of intelligence at the guild, had called them away from the normal mission board in order to ask them a favour. So the Swampert and Lucario approached him to see what he wanted.

"Hi Chatot, are you still enjoying the funding we provide?" Nathan asked sarcastically. He was still slightly sour that their team had to give 90% of all that they earned to the guild.

"Yes thank you," Chatot replied, "but there's something else I have to talk to you about today. You see, there's this new dungeon that Wigglytuff wanted you to check out."

"And you're sure that he hasn't been there before?" Phillip questioned him.

"Erm… yes I checked this time, and sorry again for that mission that we sent you on," Chatot said.

"No problem, it's all in the past now," Phillip replied, "so where is this new place anyway?"

"Ah yes, your mission," Chatot cleared his throat, "A new dungeon appeared to the far east of the guild known as the 'Fated Plains'. The problem is, every time we send an exploration team to explore the new place they end up getting knocked out. They report that they were attacked by an unidentified pokemon on the 7th floor, so your job is to go see what's happening and conquer whatever is doing this. You're the strongest team that we know so we're counting on you."

"Only seven floors? That shouldn't be too hard," Nathan remarked.

"Even so, let's be on our guard when we get there," Phillip said, "So let's go get ready!"

And so, they left the guild and headed into Treasure Town. When they arrived they were met by the usual smell of the sea wavering in the air. The first place they headed to was Kangaskhan Storage, where they were met by Kangaskhan herself. She smiled sweetly as her two favourite customers walked up to her stall.

"Hello again you two, what'll it be today then?" she asked them.

"Just storing a few extra apples we have," Phillip answered as he brought out 3 apples from his bag and handed them over.

"Okay," she said as she put them away, "so where are you planning on going?"

"Some place called the Fated Plains, have you heard of it?"

"From what I heard, it's a beautiful place full of flowers and trees. Apparently it's a peaceful paradise until you go deep into the dungeon."

Nathan was intrigued by this, "Really?" he asked.

"Well it's what I heard," Kangaskhan replied.

"We'll be going now, but thanks for the information," Phillip said before leaving the stall.

"Bye," Kangaskhan called to them

Nathan and Phillip then walked over to the Kecleon shop where they usually bought anything that they needed. Normally they had all that they needed in storage but sometimes they went there just to buy gummies.

"Hi, there," one of the Kecleon brothers said as he saw them approach.

"Welcome to our shop," the other said.

"What have you got today?" Phillip enquired.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" was the reply.

They stepped aside to show the shelves of all their goods. There were rows of apples, seeds and various TMs. One thing however caught Nathan's eye. Right in the middle of the top shelf was a blue gummi.

"Hey Phillip, look, a blue gummi!" Nathan exclaimed, "Do you want to buy it? We have plenty of money."

"They're my favourite!" Phillip said before hading over the money.

Phillip proceeded to devour the gummi in one gulp. A contented smile appeared on his face while a curious look appeared on Nathan's.

"I still don't get how a huge Swampert such as you can be satisfied by a tiny gummi."

"Ah, but this is a _blue_ gummi," Phillip explained. Nathan just rolled his eyes at this and then carried on browsing what the store had to offer.

"Kecleon, have you heard of the Fated Plains before?" Nathan chose to ask.

The green Kecleon winced, "Don't say the name of that place!"

"Why what happened?"

"Well," the purple Kecleon said, "we tried to set up a stall of the 7th floor, and it was going just fine until we were attacked by a fierce pokemon."

"Do you know what it was?"

"Sorry, but it knocked us out so fast that all we know is that it was fighting type, or at least part fighting type; that's why we lost so quickly, us being normal types."

"I better be on the look out when we go there later then," Nathan replied calmly.

"Well good luck beating that thing," the green Kecleon said.

"It sounds like we're going to need it!" Phillip joked.

After deciding that they didn't want to buy anything else, they left the stall. Soon, they went to head out to their destination, the Fated Plains, but they made one more stop before leaving- Spinda's café.

They walked down the narrow spiral staircase into the homely café. Pokemon were chatting happily to each other as Spinda was busy making drinks out of whatever was given to her. Phillip looked around for a certain pokemon whom he soon found. He made his way over to a table where a Garchomp was talking to her friends. When she turned around she saw Phillip and Nathan and greeted them.

"Hi guys,"

"Hi Garchomp," Phillip said in return, "how's it going?"

"Good thanks. What brings you here today?"

"Well, we have to go on a mission to a new dungeon today and we were wondering if you'd like to go with us, since you're part of our team?"

"Ah… about that. My jaw still hasn't recovered from our last outing."

"You mean from when you tried to use crunch on a Bronzong? I know that they're part psychic but he still is made of steel, and steel really isn't something you should try biting,"

"Hey, it was all I could do!" she protested.

"Don't worry, just relax until it heals fully, we'll handle this one by ourselves," the Swampert told her.

"Ok, I hope the mission goes well, although knowing you guys it probably will."

"Thanks. We'll be heading to the dungeon now, so bye."

"Bye," Garchomp called as her friends in Team Serenity went to do their mission.

So therefore, Phillip and Nathan left to go to the Fated Plains. As usual, they called on the help of a Salamence that they had befriended previously to fly them to their destination. They showed him their destination on their map before taking off into the air. Salamence soared into the almost clear blue sky, putting on a great show for any passers by. The three of them flew gracefully through what little cloud there was whilst nearing their target. Flocks of Wingull passed them by as Salamance glided over vast fields of grass, trees lining the hilly terrain before they reached the mountains.

Finally, after a long time in the air, they reached the Fated Plains. Salamence landed on some grass to let his passengers off, after which he said goodbye and left. One thing Nathan and Phillip weren't expecting was the view that awaited them when they looked down from watching Salamence leave. Before them was a huge field of flowers with trees in full blossom on either side. There were all the colours of the rainbow in front of them, made ever more beautiful by the midday sun. What made this better yet was the sheer silence of the place. The place was in absolute peace, and if you stood still you could only hear your own breathing and maybe the slight whistle of the wind brushing past your face.

"Wow, Kangaskhan was right! This place, it's… it's beautiful," Nathan whispered, not wanting to disturb the silence.

"I didn't even know a place like this could even exist," Phillip also whispered.

They wondered deeper into the field in a stunned silence. They looked around as they walked further, but nothing except the swaying flowers moved. Unfortunately, they had a mission to complete and couldn't stay here for long.

"We've got to find the entrance to the dungeon," Phillip pointed out.

"I guess so," Nathan sadly agreed before turning to face what appeared to be an empty field. He closed his eyes and they started to glow, his aura shining brightly. Now being able so see things by their energy, Nathan quickly located a set of hidden stairs in the ground that led to the dungeon. Without a second thought, they entered.

And thus started their long journey into the Fated Plains. The two of them were extremely experienced now due to the vast amount of dungeons they had cleared. They effortlessly fought off all and any pokemon that tried to attack them. The Swampert and Lucario passed through each floor with relative ease; they didn't have the master rank with three stars for nothing! One thing that they did think of as strange was that with each passing floor the lights started to dim. When they stopped on the 5th floor to eat some apples they could hardly see each other. At this rate, Nathan would have to use his powers of Aura just to see instead of using them to sense danger. Phillip, with no such powers was now beginning to worry about the mystery on the 7th floor.

"How will I be able to see by then? I'm used to low light in dungeons but this is starting to get serious."

"Don't worry; we've conquered greater things than a little darkness. We'll make it through," Nathan assured him.

Therefore, they bravely ventured deeper into the plains. Phillip could hardly see anything on the 6th floor, forcing him to rely heavily on his partner to navigate the darkening maze. Luckily, their only encounter was with a Rhydon who was quickly dispatched. Moments later, they found the stairs.

They descended into complete darkness. The 7th floor was pitch black with no way of seeing normally whatsoever, although Phillip knew that there was one way he could see, but it did require the help of his partner.

"Nathan, do you think you could use your aura to light this place up, just for a few seconds."

This was something the Lucario could do as he would use his aura to create a sort of dark blue flame. Nathan raised his paw to do this, but suddenly, he froze. Phillip, knowing something was wrong lowered his voice to a whisper.

"What is it?"

"Something's very strange," Nathan replied with telepathy, "I only sense one pokemon on this floor but its aura is… different, but for some reason it's also familiar. Stay here, if there's trouble I'm the only one who can fight. My guess is whatever is waiting there can see too, so it'll be a fair tussle."

"Okay, but be on your guard," Phillip agreed reluctantly.

Nathan then started to walk into the darkness. His eyes were closed (not that they would be useful anyway) as he navigated using his innate powers. To him, everything was a shade of blue, showing the aura surrounding the object with people's aura being flame-like. As he approached the place where the other pokemon was waiting, he noticed that it was starting to move. It was in a large separate room, but had now moved to the side of the entrance, maybe hoping to get a sneak attack in on Nathan. However, Nathan could 'see' this and was ready, albeit rather perplexed as to how this pokemon saw him coming as he still wasn't in the range of sight. So, bracing himself for battle, Nathan rushed into the room.

He turned as he was a sufficient distance from his attacker. It was a Lucario! Of course! It all made sense now; how it could sense him coming, why it seemed so familiar and how it could fight in the dark; but now was not the time to dwell on those thoughts, he had a fight to win. This fight wouldn't be easy though as this Lucario wasn't holding back. The two of them moved at a surreal pace, struggling to get an advantage on their foe. Nathan tried to fire an aura sphere at his target, but the other Lucario was too fast! In return, it attacked with a frenzied close combat. Against Nathan however, this was a huge mistake because just as it was about to hit him with its foot, he dodged swiftly and shoved his opponent off balance – this was his chance. Nathan quickly followed with a metal claw to the face, which caused his enemy to stumble backwards with its eyes closed. It tried to regain its composure but as soon as it opened its eyes it was met by a fierce extremespeed from Nathan. This caused it to crash into a wall at high speed. This was too much for the Lucario as it fell to the ground, half a second later being pinned by Nathan. The battle was over.

Nathan called to Phillip to tell him that he had the pokemon under control. He also told Phillip to follow the sound of his voice so that they could meet. All this time, the pokemon on the ground didn't move or struggle, but rather shivered in what Nathan could sense as fear. When Phillip arrived, Nathan reported what had happened.

"This pokemon here was the one who stopped anyone who came here. I'm not surprised either; she's a really good fighter."

"She?" Phillip asked.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Nathan said in reply. He lifted his right paw from her shoulders to create some light. When he did, it revealed a shocked and frightened Lucario.

"Another Lucario! I thought your family were the only ones."

"Apparently not," Nathan acknowledged while observing the trembling figure beneath him. She seemed so delicate to him now, her entire body shaking with her eyes shut tight.

"I wonder why she attacked everyone."

Suddenly, but quietly, the other Lucario decided to speak.

"I… I w-was scared," she mumbled softly. Her voice seemed much more effeminate than Nathan's, "I didn't know what to do."

Phillip and Nathan were surprised by her talking, but Nathan decided to reply, "What is it that you're afraid of?"

"One day I just woke up here with no memories at all. I-I couldn't remember anything and it was so dark." Nathan's hold on her loosened as she continued her story, and she was still shivering out of fear as she spoke "I could see, but not n-normally, e-everyone was just like a flame a-and I was frightened… I-I didn't know what was h-happening, so I…I…" she broke into tears.

Nathan was startled by this. Never had he felt such pity for a pokemon that he had been sent to capture. He looked mercifully down at her crying face. He felt so sorry for her that he did something that he thought he would never do to an outlaw. He carefully removed his paws from her shoulders, placed one of them on her back and lifted her so that she was sitting up straight. Then, he knelt on one knee and fully embraced her.

He held her gently as he whispered quietly into her ear, "Don't worry, you're safe now."


	3. New Beginnings

Nathan stood at the edge of Sharpedo Bluff, looking out over the ocean. The first signs of dawn were now appearing as the sun began to rise over the horizon. The Lucario was engrossed in his own thoughts whilst he stood above the team's base. His thoughts however were mainly of the arrival of the other Lucario. He wondered where she came from, who she was and why she was there; none of these questions he could answer.

Just then, Phillip emerged from the stairs of the base and spotted Nathan.

"Good morning," Phillip yawned wearily.

"How is she?" Nathan turned to face Phillip.

"Our guest? She's still sleeping soundly." He noticed a troubled look on Nathan's face, "What's wrong? You seem worried."

"It's just… the feelings that I felt coming from her were like nothing I'd ever sensed before."

Phillip looked puzzled, "From what I could see she was just really scared."

"No, it was so much more than that. There was confusion, pure fear and a feeling of sheer terror hanging over her mind." Nathan shivered, "I couldn't have imagined such things."

"Well whatever has happened to her we need to get to know her first. You never know, she might be a great help to the team."

"She does look rather good doesn't she?"

"Falling for her already, Nathan?" Phillip grinned mischievously.

"H-hey that's not what I meant," Nathan tried to explain, "I meant that she fared well in that battle we had."

"Whatever, let's go back down and check on her, shall we?"

Therefore, the two of them descended back down the stairs into the opening in the cliff. They arrived to see that their unexpected resident was still sleeping soundly. She hardly stirred as Nathan walked up beside the bed and looked down at her.

"Thanks again for giving up your bed for her Phillip; she looks like she rested well."

"According to what you said the girl deserves a good rest. Speaking of, she should be waking up around now.

Just as Phillip finished speaking, the sleeping Lucario shuffled on the bed slightly. Slowly, she opened her eyes, hazily awakening from her long sleep. She then managed to swing her legs over the edge of the bed before finally gaining awareness of her surroundings. Suddenly, she stood up and immediately backed away from Nathan.

"Wh-who are you?" she shakily demanded.

"We're the ones who rescued you," Nathan replied calmly whilst holding his distance, "don't you remember?"

"Rescued m-me?" the girl stuttered, desperately trying to arrange the thoughts in her head. There was a tense silence as she thought about what was happening.

"Please try to remember," Nathan begged.

"Okay," she muttered hesitantly, "I believe you."

"Thank you," Nathan walked up to her, "my name's Nathan and this guy here is my partner Phillip."

"Um, my name's Amelia… I think."

"That's a nice name," Phillip said with a smile.

"Th-thank you," Amelia said, bringing her paw to her ears. "Hey, wait a second, my ribbon, where is it?" she started to panic.

"You mean this?" Phillip picked up a small pink ribbon that was placed beside him and brought it over to her. She quickly grabbed it and placed it back between her ears before calming down.

"Is it important to you?" Nathan asked.

"Yes... but I'm not sure why."

"Well you're full of mysteries aren't you?" Phillip stated, "But for now we should just introduce you to everyone and get you settled down."

And so, Phillip and Nathan led a very apprehensive Amelia out of their base. However, as soon as she saw the magnificent dawn Amelia stopped in amazement to look.

"All I had known since I woke up was darkness. This light… it's beautiful." She had a sparkle in her eyes similar to that of Nathan's.

Nathan watched her stare at the sunrise, slowly beginning to understand the girl that they had only met yesterday. She was a Lucario, just like him, but she was slightly shorter and her figure was slightly different. She also wore a small pink bow on her head which was of a strange importance to her.

After she had finished, they continued on into treasure town. Amelia marvelled at all the sounds and sights of the bustling town. Pokemon busily went about their business as they walked down the long street. Phillip and Nathan decided to stop off at Kangaskhan Storage first, where Kangaskhan herself was standing.

"Well what have we here? Another Lucario?" the stall owner inquired.

Amelia, never having seen such a large pokemon before coupled with Kangaskhan's rather forward way of speaking, was shocked and immediately hid behind Nathan. In doing so she accidentally brushed her paw against his tail, prompting a strange reaction from him as he flinched in a weird way.

"Please don't touch my tail," Nathan asked Amelia, "it's quite… _sensitive_." He then regained his composure, "Anyway, there's no need to hide, Kangaskhan is really friendly."

Amelia came out from behind Nathan, "I-I'm sorry, it's just I'm not used to pokemon speaking and I'm still getting used to this world," she admitted shyly.

"No need to worry dear," Kangaskhan smiled, "do you two need to store anything today?"

"Just this TM," Phillip handed it over.

"Wow, the TM for 'psychic', that's rare!

"Yeah, we really get lucky with finding treasure like this. It kinda makes you wonder who's leaving these things in dungeons."

"Well good luck on your next mission. Oh yes, how did that exploration of the Fated Plains go? Did you find any treasure?" Kangaskhan asked them.

"Erm, how do I put this? The treasure we found is standing right beside me," Phillip looked at Amelia.

"Well that's the first time I've heard of a pokemon being a treasure of a dungeon," Kangaskhan laughed, "well good luck with your treasure, Nathan."

"Huh? What?" Nathan said, rather confused by her statement.

The three of them then left the stall and moved on. Although first, Phillip asked Amelia a question.

"Back there you said you weren't used to pokemon speaking, is that true?"

Amelia looked down, "When I arrived, one of the only things I thought I knew was that I was a human named Amelia. As I quickly found out this isn't the case."

Nathan was shocked, "Phillip also used to be a human; maybe the thing that happed to you was similar to what happened to him!"

"Maybe so," Phillip agreed, "but let's discuss this when we return home."

Their next stop was at the Kecleon shop. The three of them walked up to the store and then the brothers greeted them.

"Welcome Team Serenity," the one on the left began.

"How may we help you today?" the one on the right added.

"Let's see," Phillip turned to Nathan, who shrugged, "we're not looking for anything in particular. So, what gummies do you have today?"

"We have two orange gummies and one purple," the green Kecleon replied.

"Well, I suppose we could give Amelia the orange ones," Phillip thought out loud, "okay then, we'll take the two orange gummies." Phillip decided, handing 1,600 poké to them.

Amelia meanwhile was looking in awe at all the goods on display. She admired the sparkling golden ribbon on display whilst also noticing the various keys up for sale. However she snapped out of her daze when Phillip starting speaking to her.

"Try one of these," Phillip held out the gummies, "since you're a Lucario like Nathan you should really enjoy these."

Amelia hesitantly picked up the gummi. She inspected the little orange object for a few seconds before she decided to eat it. She placed it in her mouth swallowed it after a few bites from her sharp teeth. A huge smile then emerged on her face.

"These are amazing!" she exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it, you can have the other one later," Nathan told her.

"Thank you," Amelia smiled again.

"Well I think we need to be moving on," Phillip reminded the two Lucarios.

"One more thing," the green Kecleon said.

"Did you manage to deal with that monster in the Fated Plains?" his brother asked.

Amelia, upon realising who they were referring to, stopped smiling. Her ears drooped a little as she thought about what she had done and about the fact that she had just been called a 'monster'. Nathan on the other hand instantly acted on their comment, standing in front of Amelia as if protecting her.

"I'll let you two know that your _'monster' _is this beautiful young lady right here," Nathan said with a noticeable tone of anger.

"Oh dear, we're terribly sorry," the Kecleon brothers apologised.

An awkward silence followed, only to be broken when Phillip decided to speak again.

"As I said, we need to move on," Phillip repeated.

Therefore the three of them left the stall and starting heading towards Spinda's Café. On the way, Amelia turned to Nathan to tell him something.

"Thank you for saying that back there."

"No problem," Nathan replied, "those guys had no right to call anyone a monster, especially you."

"That's not what I… never mind," Amelia said softly.

It wasn't long before they entered the homely café underneath the crossroads. Phillip quickly located Garchomp, a close friend of the team they had met a long time ago. He approached her and started to talk.

"Hi Garchomp, how are you?"

"Good thanks; my jaw's healed so I should be able to help with any missions you have now. Speaking of missions how did your last one go?"

"Pretty well actually, it was a complete success."

"That's good," Garchomp turned to Amelia, "and who do we have here?"

"This is Amelia," Nathan introduced Amelia to Garchomp.

"Ah, Nathan, I see you finally got yourself a gir…"

"W-wait a second Garchomp," Nathan interrupted quickly, "can I speak to you over there for a second?"

He took the female Garchomp away from the others and started whispering hurriedly.

"She isn't my girlfriend!" Nathan explained.

"Really?" Garchomp looked surprised

"No, we just found her on that mission we just went on."

"Oh, it's just that you two looked so good together."

"Um… well…" he hesitated, "well we're not, so please don't say anything about it okay?"

"Fine, but you have my blessing if you choose to go after her." Garchomp winked at him.

"Since when do I need your blessing?" Nathan rolled his eyes.

The two of them returned to Amelia and Phillip, who had now started talking to some of the team's other acquaintances. They then stayed there for most of the day, happily conversing with all their friends whilst introducing Amelia to everyone. By the time they finished, Amelia had made more new friends than she could remember and wished that she could spend more time with them, but as the night drew closer she also became tired. So her and the two from Team Serenity left and returned to the room in the side of the cliff.

By the time they arrived, the stars were shining down from the sky. The brisk gale of the night silently rushed through the room as they entered, leaving a crisp air in its wake.

"There's a third bed now!" Amelia noted as she entered the room.

"I managed to get someone from the guild to give us an extra bed, so we all get one now," Phillip told her.

"Although before we go to sleep, we should discuss Amelia's memories, if you're not too tired of course," Nathan looked at Amelia yawning.

"Well, I should really tell you all I know now, so let's get this done now," Amelia sat down on her bed as the others did the same, her tail slowly swaying from side to side. She took a deep breath and started speaking:

"When I woke up, all of my memories had disappeared. At first, I thought I was a human, but that turned out not to be true," she sighed, "one thing I could be sure of was that my name was Amelia, and that I had to survive. The only other thing I knew was that I had to make sure my bow was safe, other than that, I didn't know what to do until you guys came along. That's all I know for now, I just can't remember anything else."

"This is strange," Nathan muttered, "you say you used to be a human and that you have some reason for protecting both that bow and your life. The only other time a human has arrived here was when Phillip appeared."

"Were you really a human?" Amelia was taken aback.

"Yes, I came here with a partner as a human, but I was made a pokemon and had my memories wiped." Phillip explained.

"Unfortunately, we don't know of any reason why another human would come here. Nor do we have any clue about why you were turned into a pokemon. Maybe we should leave this until tomorrow." Nathan suggested.

The three of them agreed to think about it another time. The sky was now pitch black, the moon gleaming brightly among the many stars. Amelia had no problem falling asleep on her new bed, instantly losing consciousness as she closed her eyes. The girl lay there peacefully as the others rested.

Later on in the night, Phillip briefly awoke, but he noticed that Nathan was not in his bed. He sleepily ventured up the stairs to find him, and surely enough the Lucario was yet again at the edge of the cliff, looking over the waves of the ocean.

"Still thinking, right?" Phillip yawned.

"There's still so much we don't know about her. Today, you could say we learned a great deal, but for some reason I feel there's something more to her." Nathan responded.

"What do you mean?"

Nathan turned to his companion, "I get a strange feeling about her, like she's the centre of another mystery. Though at the same time, she also seems to only be an innocent girl, it just doesn't add up."

"Speaking of Amelia, wasn't it a bit strange for you to lose your cool like that? Those Kecleon brothers didn't know what hit them!" Phillip asked.

"I…" Nathan paused to think, "I couldn't stand her being called a monster like that. She was just so crestfallen, the feelings that I felt from her…" his voice drifted off into the distance.

"Well then I guess it's our job to be with her and find out the truth behind her appearance."

"Right!"

The two partners exchanged a knowing look. They now had a new mission, a new task and a duty toward this mysterious girl. This would be the beginning of their greatest journey yet, even if they didn't know it themselves.

And so, the two of them went back down the stairs to where Amelia was still sleeping soundly. Phillip quickly fell asleep again, exhausted from the day's events. Nathan on the other hand sat there for a while, observing Amelia's serene smile as she continued dreaming. She was almost motionless except from the light movement of her breathing and her tail waving ever so slightly.

This was the girl that would change his life forever.


	4. Joining the Team

"WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!" came a booming voice from the entrance of the room.

The startled members of Team Serenity and Amelia could not help being woken up by the shouting, and hazily opened their eyes.

"HURRY AND GET UP! YOU NEED TO HURRY!" Loudred shouted.

Phillip stood up and shook his head to get himself to awaken properly. He was still tired and his body felt heavy, but he knew that something important had happened that required their help, as this wasn't the first time that they had been called on directly.

"Man, it's been a while since I've woken up like that," Phillip quietly said to himself, remembering the days when he lived in the guild, "but what is it that you need us for?"

"SUNFLORA WENT AND GOT INTO TROUBLE AGAIN! SHE'S STUCK AT THE BOTTOM OF A REALLY TOUGH DUNGEON AND WE NEED TO REACH HER QUICKLY!" Loudred said with a tone of urgency.

Despite the now tense atmosphere, the wind quietly whistled through the room, causing the Lucarios' fur to flutter slightly. The early dawn's sun gently lit the room in a warm orange glow, completely in contrast to the increasing pressure of the situation

By this time, Nathan and Amelia were fully awake and standing up. Nathan nodded and quickly turned to Phillip, "I guess we better get going."

"Right," Phillip paused for a moment, "do you think we should take Amelia with us? You said yourself that she looked rather good."

"Did you really say that?" Amelia asked, blushing slightly.

"Um, well, I guess…"Nathan managed to reply.

"SORRY TO INTERRUPT YOU GUYS BUT WE NEED TO LEAVE! NOW!" Loudred reminded them.

"Then I guess we're all going together then," Phillip said to his comrades.

The three of them and Loudred hurriedly departed, not preparing for their impending exploration but instead choosing to head straight to the dungeon. On the way there, Loudred explained that Sunflora had become trapped in the deepest reaches of the Forgotten Cave. Amelia asked why the dungeon was called the Forgotten Cave.

"WELL," Loudred explained, "THEY SAY THOSE WITH WEAK WILLS INSTANTLY FORGET WHAT THEY ENTERED THE DUNGEON FOR, AND END UP JUST WANDERING THE CAVE UNTIL THEY FAINT."

Amelia looked slightly worried, "Do you think I have a strong enough will?"

Nathan turned and looked her in the eyes as they ran, "Don't worry; I'm certain you'll be okay."

After that reassurance from Nathan, the group continued on. Luckily, the dungeon was not all that far away from Treasure Town, meaning the group did not take too long to reach their destination.

They stopped outside the dungeon. In front of them the darkened entrance loomed. It gave off a threatening feeling that almost shouted at you to turn back. The ones standing in front of it looked apprehensively at the ominous opening.

"I'LL WAIT HERE. I DON'T WANT TO BURDEN YOU OR ANYTHING," Loudred said, trying to hide his nervousness.

"That's fine," Nathan replied, knowing why Loudred had backed out.

"Um," Amelia took a small step forward, "but won't I be a burden too?" She spoke in a quiet voice.

Phillip turned to her, "Nathan and I made a decision to take care of you and to never leave you. So please, come with us, and if anything should happen to you we'll make it our responsibility to help you. Besides, you've already proven yourself to be a decent fighter, right Nathan?"

Nathan gave a small grin, "Yeah, if I hadn't been on my guard she would have knocked me out in about 3 hits. There's no doubting that you have great potential as a fighter."

"Really?" Amelia's eyes lit up as she gave a smile.

"As we're in such high spirits we might as well get moving," Phillip told them.

"See you when we get out, Loudred." Nathan called as they walked away.

As soon as they entered the cave, they knew something was amiss. It looked like any other dungeon, with narrow pathways and wide rooms sprawled out in every direction. All around them was cold rock, with small pools of water every once in a while.

However, the air had a strong treacherous feeling to it, even to those without a sixth sense. Just stepping inside the first floor sent shivers down the Phillip's spine. They readied themselves for the task ahead and started to make their descent.

"I'll take point," Phillip told them. The other two agreed as Phillip lead them further into the dungeon. Amelia was behind Phillip with Nathan behind her, so she would be in the least exposed position if they were ambushed. They walked further and further into the abyss. As the floors passed them by, they only had a few encounters with enemies, all of whom were swiftly dispatched by the team of three. However, it was on the 8th floor of the dungeon when not all went according to plan.

As they continued down the damp tunnel, Phillip suddenly brought them to a halt.

"Hold up for a second here, the next room has too many items in it. It must be a trap," Phillip told them, adjusting his x-ray specs that allowed him to detect any items or pokemon.

"But what can we do? We've checked all other rooms and it looks like our only option is to go forward," Nathan argued.

"It'll be quite dangerous though, and we'll all have to fight since there's no point running away."

"Maybe we should try and find another way then," Nathan said looking at Amelia.

"No." Amelia spoke up, "Please, let me do this, I can fight."

Everyone looked at each other in silence. Amelia's eyes glistened in the dwindling light of the cave, but also held great determination.

"Right then, let's do this!" Phillip decided.

The other two nodded as they approached the entranceway to the room. They knew that as soon as they entered they would be ambushed, so they came up with a plan. After confirming their plan, they stood near the doorway and readied their first strikes.

"On my mark," Phillip told them.

"Three…"

"Two…"

"One…"

"NOW!" Phillip shouted as the three charged into the room at once in a tight formation. Suddenly, pokemon started falling from the ceiling, quickly filling the room at a frightening speed. However, this was where their plan would spring into action.

"Here we go," Phillip called out as he tossed an orb into the centre of the room. The three of them immediately covered their eyes and turned away, just in time to avoid the orb explode into a plethora of bright light. This was their chance to strike.

The three of them blazed their attacks into the blinded enemies, taking out pokemon left and right. Unfortunately, the single orb only lasted long enough to dispatch close enemies, and they still had a whole group attacking them.

So they fought. Move after move was fired, each one either defeating or severely injuring an opponent. The immense power of these three combined just managed to keep any enemies at bay. Although all was not as good as it seemed. Unbeknownst to Amelia, a pokemon was rapidly approaching from the path that they had emerged from and was heading right for her. She was so distracted by the enemies in front that as the pokemon behind her, a fierce Torterra, started to get close, she still didn't notice.

The Torterra started to charge its energy ball attack, perfectly aimed for its unaware target. If things stayed as they were, the attack would be sure to land a direct hit.

The grass type attack was fired. It flew along the corridor, glowing silently as it careered towards its target. All of a sudden, Nathan turned around and saw what was about to happen. He immediately fired an aura sphere at the energy ball with perfect accuracy. The two projectiles collided with great force, sending both in completely different directions, fortunately leaving Amelia unharmed. The attacks smashed into the walls, throwing up a huge dust cloud inside the room.

This was their chance. Amelia turned around and took care of the Torterra whilst Nathan and Phillip readied their special combination. Nathan charged an aura sphere right in front of himself, whilst Phillip started a water pulse in the same place. The two attacks combined in a blinding array of light, shining brighter than anything else. They fired the amazing ball of light into the cloud where the enemies just were, and a huge explosion was heard.

Slowly, the dust settled and the situation was clear. They had managed to fight off all enemies and had triumphed magnificently! The three victors sighed in relief before continuing on, although Amelia looked a little dazed.

Thus they carried on into the dungeon, descending down the many floors until finally, they found Sunflora at the bottom, who was confused but still in one piece. They quickly brought her to the warp panel and were transported back to the surface.

They arrived at the entrance of the dungeon, expecting to be able to enjoy the fresh air, but whilst they had been exploring, it had started to rain. The smell of wet grass dominated the area and the sound of the rain falling covered the whole area. It was bucketing down, and the Lucarios' fur became soaking wet within seconds.

"It's been a while since we've had this much rain," Nathan yelled over the sound of the monsoon.

"You've got that right! Why don't you and Amelia head back and make yourselves comfortable. I'll bring Sunflora back to the guild, I am a water type after all, so this rain doesn't bother me too much," Phillip said.

"See you at home then," Nathan replied.

"Thanks for doing that," Amelia added.

Nathan and Amelia turned and headed for their base and Phillip bid farewell to them as he made his way with Sunflora to the guild. A few seconds later, Nathan turned to Amelia.

"Ugh, at this rate we'll be soaked to the bone by the time we get back. I know! Let's run back, I'm sure you can keep up with me, so come on."

Before she could even respond, he had grabbed her paw and had started running. Slightly shocked at the gesture she stumbled at first, but then regained her footing. They blazed their way across the region, through Treasure Town and managed to run all the way back to Sharpedo bluff.

"Huff… huff," Amelia panted from all the running.

Nathan smiled at her, "Well, looks like we made it back."

"Yeah…" Amelia paused, "um, Nathan… my paw…"

"Ah, sorry," Nathan quickly pulled away his paw and averted his gaze, slightly embarrassed.

An awkward silence ensued with only the hypnotic pattering of the rain and the occasional distant thunder being heard.

"Snmmph… teehee…"

"Huh?" Nathan turned to find Amelia trying to stifle a giggle, "What's so funny?"

"It's just… you look so funny with your fur all drenched like that," her giggles quickly turned into a loud laugh, with her almost running out of breath laughing at Nathan.

"H-hey, that's not fair, you don't look all so perfect yourself," he tried to protest, but before he knew it he was laughing as well.

They continued to laugh for quite a long time, but after a while they stopped and decided to dry themselves off. After having sat down opposite one another, Nathan tried to strike up a conversation with Amelia, who was playing with her ribbon.

"So, how did you find your first mission?"

"It was really fun," she replied, smiling, "I really enjoyed fighting together with you guys."

"That's good to hear. You were really good at fighting in a team as well."

"I wasn't really that great," Amelia said modestly.

"No really, I've never seen someone merge with our team so well, and we've been on a lot of escort missions."

"Th-thank you," Amelia stuttered, blushing at all the praise she had been given, "but…"

Her face suddenly turned dark.

"What's wrong?"

"That time, when we had to fight off all those enemies." Amelia looked down, "If you hadn't saved me from that attack I would have surely fainted. How can you call me a good team-mate after you had to save me just because I wasn't paying enough attention?"

"Amelia," Nathan spoke gently, "from time to time we all make mistakes, it's part of being alive. Heck, if you looked back at the history of Team Serenity, we've made more mistakes than you could count. But you know what carried us through our mistakes? Each other."

Amelia looked up at Nathan, who looked directly into her eyes.

"Phillip and I helped one another through thick and thin, never giving up on the other. That's what made us a team." He stood up, "And that's what will make you part of our team as well." Nathan extended his paw to her, "So, will you officially be part of our team?"

Amelia got onto her feet to reply.

"Yes," she replied happily, "thank you so much for being there for me."

Then without warning, she jumped at Nathan, embracing him in a tight hug. Surprised, Nathan just stood there, staring over her shoulder as she held him tightly, but then he embraced her back, warm in the knowledge that he had gained a faithful new partner.

"Did I miss something?" said a voice from the door.

Phillip was standing in the doorway with a sly grin. The two Lucarios quickly separated, both of them being left with a faint blush on their faces.

"Well," Nathan regained his composure, "I just asked Amelia to join our team properly."

"And judging from what I just saw, she said yes?"

"Right," Amelia confirmed.

"That's great! We'd better start training together as soon as we can, although," Phillip yawned, "let's leave it until tomorrow. I'm quite tired and the rain still hasn't stopped."

"I agree, it looks like that storm's never going to let up." Nathan said, looking out at the sea. The waves roared and crashed against the rocks with the rain continuing to pour down endlessly. "Let's just relax for the rest of the day."

"Tomorrow will be the beginning of the best team ever put together," Phillip stated.

"So I guess there's just one thing left to say. Amelia, welcome to the team."

And so, the day ended with Team Serenity having one more permanent member than before, and an important ally as well. As the night drew on with the moon shining brightly in the sky, the three of them dreamt peacefully under the stars, gathering their strength for the new day that awaited them. Little did they know that this was just the start of one of the greatest tales ever to exist, with the innocent girl beside them in possession of the key to this mystery.


End file.
